softwirefandomcom-20200215-history
Jimmy and Aiden Possession
Jimmy and Aiden: Possession Overview Characters Jimmy One of the antagonists of the game, he serves as the leader of team Jimmy. He is relatively inactive for the first 3 nights although he does move on night 3. He doesn't get an active role until night 4. He can be become very active on the custom night if he is present in the challenge. While being very inactive he has a short route to the office which means he can get there very quickly. Warding off Jimmy is as easy as dealing with Kevin, Laura and Ryan except, once the player neglects to don the mask while Jimmy is in the office, he doesn't kill the player right away. He waits a while and attacks at random which can offer some extra time to survive. Like the others who enter the office, Jimmy can forcefully put down the camera which gives the player limited time to put on the mask before it is too late. His area pattern is J-Stage, Main Hall, Game Room, Front Hall, Office. While Jimmy is standing in front of the office, there is a chance that the player can don the mask which will cause him to go back to the J-Stage. The same accounts for Ryan. According to the creator, Jimmy is the least scariest character in the game to him. Unlike his mainstream counterpart, he is malicious and evil who is out to murder anyone that steps inside the arcade, like most everyone else in the game. When he moves, running footsteps can be heard. Aiden Another antagonist of the game, he serves as the leader of team Aiden. Like Jimmy, he is very inactive until night 3. Similarly to Foxy from FNAF2 he needs to be flashed at in order to be warded off. If the player fails to do so then it will result in Aiden lunging from the Front Hall to the player leading to their death. He has the shortest route out of every character in the game. His path is A-Stage to the Front Hall. Meaning, once he's active, he's already a threat. The player should check the Front Hall or the A-Stage to make sure where he's at especially during night 7 challenges where he's active. The creator has stated that Aiden is the character who's killed him the most during development and claims that he's one of the scariest characters in the game. Aiden is also the only character in the game that is not warded off by the Mask. Once the generator runs out it either results in an instant death from either Aiden or Metal Shane. Manny A special antagonist in the game, he serves as the BB of JAP. Similarly to balloon boy, he laughs as he maneuvers throughout the arcade. Eventually leading him to air vents where he becomes a threat. Once he is visible in the Vents via the light, the player should immediately put on the mask. If they are successful, he will return to the game room. If they ignore him and continue to use the monitor, he will have entered the office and disabled your flashlight, not only that, but the generator button as well. Making him a very dangerous enemy. He is the shortest character in the game and a very active one too. He can begin moving as early as night 2. His area pattern is a mystery but he is known to start in the game room, then eventually to the bathroom, air vents and then the office. For the 2nd and 3rd Night he should be your main priority as if he gets inside of your office, it means instant death for you. Especially when either Ren or Aiden is active.